


It Had To Be You

by punkrockpotato



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 3am because I took the wrong medication and couldn't fall asleep.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am because I took the wrong medication and couldn't fall asleep.

He's an ass. A hot ass, with a hot ass, but an ass nonetheless. So when Mikey found himself, pushed against the side of some stranger's home with the ass' dick pressing against his leg, he was generally surprised.

But this had to happen somehow, so the beginning is where the story will begin, as most stories do.

\------

High school is one big fight of the 'emos' against the 'jocks', a fight Mikey is a part of whether he wants to or not, because he is the stereotypical emo. Technically, he should kidnap his brother and bring the elder to his side, but Gerard puts up a good front with his football skills, rather, what he read about the game of football then hoped for the best. To Mikey, Gerard is still the closeted nerd, somehow, he just managed to cover the Nirvana flag and Star Wars movies with a ball with white and black hexagons and a best friend who seems to have permanent grass stains on his jeans. This so called 'best friend' being Pete Wentz, all star football person. Honestly how hard is it to kick a ball into a goal? Not that Mikey wants to do something as lame as that anyways...

"Turn your shit music down" Gerard sneered with Pete standing behind him with a wicked smirk on his face that Mikey wishes he could just slap right off. He's more pissed off over the fact that Gerard is pretending to be someone he's not than the fact his elder brother just called 'Smells Like Teen Spirt', a punk rock masterpiece that formed all of punk rock for centuries to come, shit. Mikey knows that Gerard is listening to Mötley Crüe through his headphones and not that rap crap that all the jocks seem to be into because of the sex and weed references that are prominent through a non dark culture. Mikey chooses to ignore it all since he actually feels kind of sorry for the kid, though Gerard seems like the leader, he is ultimately just Pete's little puppy. Pete is the mastermind behind the torture that Mikey gets every single day, though Pete had only punched him a few times, but he's always watching-making sure his minions do his dirty work.

Mikey couldn't help but look up at the two boys from his spot on the ground where he was tuning his bass. He'll never learn to not be super snarky, no matter what the cost. No matter how many beatings he gets, he will always have a sarcastic thing to retort with. "I actually shit in the toilet, unlike you who just shit's on your boyfriends dick." Mikey smirks wildly as he makes an awful gesture that implies Pete tops. Honestly, Mikey took enjoyment in seeing their faces turn red from anger, they were _steaming_ with despise.

Mikey, seeing where this was going all too quickly, developed an escape plan that looks as if its becoming less and less of a plan and more of a reality as Pete cooks up a punishment as quickly as he can through his anger of the whole emo population. 

As soon as he saw Pete lunge for him, Mikey was dashing to the open window, not even pausing to be afraid. It's only a second-story high jump, what's the worst that could happen? He didn't even think, he just climbed out onto the roof easily with his flexible body and pushed away from the home, soaring to the ground with his coat flying backwards. _Kind of like a flying squirrel_ he thought to himself as he was falling. As he hit the ground, a shockwave of pain flew up his body as his feet landed flat on the ground, but nothing was broken because he took off running with ease, only looking back to see Pete sticking his head out the window and angrily shouting homosexual slurs at Mikey.

By the time he slowed down, about a block from his house, he was at his friend's house. "Again dude?" Ray greeted, shaking his head lightly. As you can see, this is a whole ordeal regular occurrence for everyone involved, but it wouldn't have to be if Mikey just kept his mouth shut. 

"Hey, I love routine" Mikey winks, pushing past Ray to get into the home and heading straight to the kitchen to grab a juice pouch, the drink of all that is manly. 

"Yeah, well, we're going to break routine" Ray smiles, his long, brown, curly locks falling over his ears and hiding the ends of the smile. Mikey simply quirks an eyebrow up and waits for the boy to continue as he sucks the juice from the yellow straw with gentle force. "Party" Ray says simply.

"No" Mikey's eyes got huge and filled with fear. "Hell to the no. Like, I'd rather die than be around the cliché that is a high school party."

"Look, I don't have a choice, Mary Kay is dragging me to go and if I have to go, then you have to, too" Mikey really hates how whipped Ray is, or maybe just Mary Kay in general. She's one of those cheer leaders with no brain but huge boobs and too small tops that compare to her short shorts that are more like underwear made out of denim. But Ray is the in-between, somehow that guy figured out how to be a great football player and bass player at the same time all while simply being okay with everyone on either side of the fight. But that's just who Ray is, no one could hate him, jealous maybe but no hate. 

"So everyone can play 'whoever spots whose not supposed to be here first gets first punch'?" Ray realises Mikey has a point, though everyone loves Ray, he can't necessarily stop the harassment of his stereotypical emo best friend. 

"Look, I know it sucks" Ray tries "but just for an hour okay?" Mikey's guilt began to eat at him since Ray does so much for Mikey without asking too much in return. 

"Fine" Mikey sighs "but I'm going to be a pain in the ass the whole time."

\---

Within fifteen minutes Mary Kay drags Ray away to 'go check out this super cool thing', which leaves Mikey alone. Mikey, somehow, was already pretty out of it, which he blames on the jello shots at what he hopes was tequila. He's not quite sure how many of each he had done but it was enough to make his mind a little fuzzy, his body a little off balance and the urge to smoke a lot higher. 

He stumbles out the back door before slumping against the side of the house away from the pounding music and in the dark were the jocks couldn't find him and beat him up. His hands shook in the early spring temperature that surrounds the darkness when the sun goes down, or maybe because he's drunk and uncoordinated. Regardless, he fumbled with the white stick of nicotine and metal lighter that was cold to the touch, despite the fact that it creates fiery heat. But after a few tries, he finally gets the thing lighted and takes a deep drag. 

The garden was completely empty for a good five minutes until the same door he came through opened with a high pitched creak, a sound Mikey didn't remember happening when he exited, and a tall figure steps out. Mikey immediately recognises the man as Pete Wentz, and scrambles to get up before revenge is taken upon the younger. But his glasses slip of the front of his face, from the sweat that accumulated at the bridge of his nose from the heat of teenagers grinding against each other in a cramped living room, and onto the grass and the entire world went blurry. This night could've been just fine for Mikey if Ray would've just came to fuck all by himself (and his girlfriend of course), he could've been watching the new episode of Supernatural, but now he's going to get beaten up and probably has to buy new glasses.

Before Mikey could even make a decision (which would've taken a few moments anyways with the alcohol slowing down his reaction time), Pete was putting the glasses on Mikey's face, nearly stabbing his eye once or twice. Once Mikey's vision came back as best as it could through the alcohol, he could see Pete standing there with a small smirk. Not a 'I'm going to enjoy pounding you into the earth' kind of smirk, but a 'I'm a drunken idiot' smirk, more light hearted less evil planning. 

"Ah, little Way." Pete cheered with a smile which enhance his rosy cheeks that I can just barely see in the dull moonlight. His hand hasn't let go of the frames of Mikey's glasses quite yet and Mikey could feel the heat radiating off the hand, which is why he's blushing, not because of the blatant romanticism of the situation. As, if a high school party wasn't cliché enough, now Mikey has moonlight, darkness, cold, and a perfect set up for a kiss all in place for a romantic film all mums will go out and see like they haven't seen the same plot a hundred times already just with a new hotter male lead character (Which Mikey is not, but replace him with a girl like Mary Kay and voilà, shitty film.)

Mikey only notices how Pete's warm breath fogs up his glasses for a moment before his eyes are forced to flutter shut when a kiss is placed upon his lips for only a second. When Pete pulled away, Mikey half expected Pete to punch him and walk away or call his friends out to make fun of him, but none of that happened, Pete leaned in again, this time kissing with more pressure. The pressure makes him stumble until his back is pressed against the side of the house. The wall itself is cold to the touch but he quickly warmed up as Pete's burning fingertips squeeze his hips and tangle in his hair. Their tongues tangle together and Mikey couldn't help but chase the flavour of Pete's mouth: vodka and something that tastes strongly of a sugary cherry. 

This whole idea was something Mikey wouldn't even dream of actually happening. He actually considers just walking away and pretending nothing happened, he could just go swallow a shit load of whatever alcohol he comes in contact with first and hope to forget, but that idea is lost as Pete begins sucking at his neck-right away finding the spot that makes Mikey's knees falter because _god does it feel so good_. Pete kisses the neck so well- with a perfect combination of sucking, licking and biting- that Mikey is whimpering helplessly from the bottom of his throat. Mikey's senses are over stimulated, but he holds back the moan that is crawling around in his chest because he doesn't want to scare Pete off. He's not sure why, maybe it's the fact that all of this feels so good he's nearly half hard and Pete tastes so good and he's such a good kisser, and that combination makes him want to keep Pete around. 

No matter how many times Mikey's brain screams ' _run_ ', he doesn't, especially as Pete begins to kiss up his jaw line and back to his lips so he can taste the cherry again. Now that Pete begins bucking his hips up to rub the two hips together, Mikey begins feels like those teenagers inside, grinding and extremely horny. Mikey doesn't know if he's gonna regret it or not but he rolls his hips back chasing the friction and _oh, yeah, he can definitely feel Pete's dick through both their jeans now_. Every moan or little grunt that slips into Mikey's mouth just makes his jeans agonisingly tighter. 

"I promise I'm not..." Pete begins as his hands slip down to the younger's hips, hooking his fingers though the belt loops, but whatever he was going to say was lost in an alcohol moan that slips into Mikey's mouth along with his tongue. Mikey doesn't mind that he didn't finish that sentence, because whatever words followed, Mikey was sure he didn't want to hear. Or didn't care to hear. All the care was lost as Pete's hands slip even further to Mikey's thighs, pulling him even closer. The friction was just too much, Pete couldn't help but moan low and deep before licking a stripe up Mikey's neck. 

"But...god...you gotta...ugh" Pete grunts kissing right under Mikey's ear. Mikey's hands pause the scratching and squeezing of Pete's back, fearful of what he thinks Pete wants. Not that he's against it, but the repercussions seem very high. Yet, he doesn't stop Pete from guiding his hand down to Pete's crotch. At the slightest touch, Pete moans and bucks into his hand with a moan of slight relief. Finally, Mikey unfroze and squeezed Pete through his jeans, who loved every minute of it. Mikey realises how crazy this all seems, the idea of basically rubbing Pete off through his jeans. But he doesn't stop, no matter how much therapy he has to endure after it, because he likes it too, he's painfully hard now too. 

Mikey finds himself slipping out a "Please...could you...you have to..." along with a moan as he nods towards his hand groping Pete in hope that Pete will reflect the actions. Pete looks up from biting my collarbone with hesitation in his eyes. Mikey prayed he didn't say no because his jeans are too tight to walk anywhere without severe discomfort. Pete wasn't sure, he didn't want to say no because if he did, Mikey would stop what he's doing and _god_ , if Mikey stopped what he was doing Pete would probably just die on the spot. Pete just swooped his head up to kiss Mikey roughly as his hands slid down to the bulge in the jeans, pushing and squeezing. It feels too good for Mikey to even be embarrassed by the sound he makes, which is lost once again into the older boy's mouth.

Mikey feels Pete run his tongue over the roof of his mouth before pulling away, making Mikey whimper in protest. Pete just tilts his head back, moaning low, coming hard into his jeans, knowing it's going to be a bitch to get home once it dries. Mikey just bury's his head into Pete's neck and bites his collarbone to stop the any sound that comes out, (which is probably the best idea here because they are fucking on the side of a house and there's nothing stopping people from creeping around the corner), and coming shortly after him. Yeah, definitely going to be horrible for both of them to walk in.


End file.
